This invention generally relates to containers, and more particularly, to an improved self-sealing security bag having a closure system resistant to undesirable opening and indicative of tampering therewith.
Known security bags are expensive to manufacture and have various degrees of resistance to tampering. One type of bag, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,019, comprises a plastic bag closed at one end with a foldable flap. Adhesive materials on the bag and flap are brought into a mating relationship upon folding the flap so as to close the access opening to the bag proper. Such a bag appears to be relatively expensive to manufacture.
Another type of security bag is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,621 which illustrates a security pouch with an access opening flanked by pressure-sensitive adhesive. Upon folding the pouch onto itself the access opening is sealed which precludes ready access thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,464,158 discloses a method of making a tamper proof bag closure which applies a band of micro-capsules along the access opening. Upon folding the flap along a fold line ready entry to the access opening is precluded.
Although assumably effective in operation, such bags are relatively expensive to manufacture and require operator attention during use in order to effect a reliable closure. Moreover, the foldable operation of such bags require increased operator attention for proper closure and may separate the edges of the slot which form the access opening. Although such a separation may not be critical for the transport of solid items, transported liquids, such as urine and/or blood specimens, may seep through this separation if their container is broken during transport.
In response thereto I have invented a tamper evident, leak proof security bag which presents a positive seal along the access opening without the need to fold the mating surfaces of the bag in a facing relationship and without the need for critical user attention. My security bag generally comprises a container/bag made of a plastic material having an elongated access opening in the front panel which presents upper and lower edges. A carrier film is affixed below the lower edge of the access opening and has an adhesive material thereon. A releasable liner extends along the adhesive to preclude undesirable, premature adhesion. Upon use the releasable liner is removed from the adhesive material. The free edge of the carrier film is then brought into contact with the front panel of the bag. This action brings the upper and lower edges of the access opening into a contiguous or otherwise closing relationship with the adhesive material transversing the closure so as to preclude undesirable opening. Lacquer at the ends of the access opening precludes premature adhesion of the releasable liner to the bag proper prior to a desired closure.
Accordingly, it is a general object of this invention to provide a novel closure system for a security bag or the like.
Another object of this invention is to provide a closure system, as aforesaid, which precludes separation of the access opening during use.
Still a further object of this invention is to provide a closure system, as aforesaid, which is waterproof, tamper evident, temperature resistant and precludes seepage of liquids therefrom.
Another object of this invention is to provide a closure system, as aforesaid, which presents means for sealing the access opening of the closure system by means of an adhesive laden carrier film.
A particular object of this invention is to provide a closure system, as aforesaid, which positively seals the edges of the access opening to preclude liquid seepage therefrom.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a closure system, as aforesaid, which precludes a premature, undesirable sealing of the access opening.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, a now preferred embodiment of this invention.